User blog:TheDS(A) 7/Omni-King assistants speed
I will use this blog post to calculate the speed of Omni-King's assistants. According to Whis, it takes 2 days for him to reach the Omni-King's palace by flying from Universe 6. Yet it took him only 3 hours to reach the tournament grounds between Universe 7 and Universe 6 (starting point also being Universe 6 of course). So 48 hours vs 3 hours. Now the problem would be its not same destination. However this isnt a real issue as there are only 2 potential variables due to this: Either this makes them 3 hours closer at most or 3 hours further at most. So for low-ends sake we will assume that the tournament grounds for U6 v U7 tourney are closer than U6 itself. Thus 48-3=45. 3/45=15. Now, how does 45/15 apply? Easy, the tournament only lasts 9 episodes. Run time of each episodes without intro and ending is aproximately 20 minutes. 9x20=180 minutes. For simplicities sake we will assume this is the time the tournament ran even tho it could be much shorter as there are several events slowed down and dramatized for viewers appreciation. Since as the Omni-King stated he headed to the tournament grounds due to noticing the Gods of destruction doing a tournament without his authorization instead of doing their jobs, then he started heading there till he noticed there was an actual tournament. This fact gives us a timeframe. Comparing the fact Whis would take 2 days to go from U7 to Omni-King's palace to the fact that it took Omni-King's assistant at most 3 hours to reach the tournament sight right next to U7 this takes us back to this: "So 48 hours vs 3 hours. Now the problem would be its not same destination. However this isnt a real issue as there are only 2 potential variables due to this: Either this makes them 3 hours closer at most or 3 hours further at most. So for low-ends sake we will assume that the tournament grounds for U6 v U7 tourney are closer than U6 itself. Thus 48-3=45. 3/45=15." Thus Omni-King's assistants are at least 15 times faster than Whis. But how fast is Whis? I am not going to calc that myself, I will take the liberty of using OBD's speed calc since it fits with context (need to be at least quadrillions xSoL to travel the universe in minutes) and its well accepted in the vs community: Whis is around 4.5 quadrillion times the speed of light. So, 4.5x15 gives us 67.5. So final tally for the speed of Omni-King's assistants is 67.5 Quadrillion times the speed of light as lowest end possible. Lets assume that the fact there is 2 of them it speeds up the process by 2. So lets divide 67.5/2 and we get 33.75 Quadrillion as lowest end possible for each of them individually. There are also many variables which hint to this being higher, like the fact Omni-King doesnt simply go to interrupt Champa's usual visits on Beerus, so he likely took notice of the tournament due to some vast release of power meaning likely something which happened mid tourney. These possibilities would considerably increase the results, but they wouldnt be low-ends so ill likely cover them on some other occassion. Category:Blog posts Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Super